


A Life of Hopes & Dreams & a Love That Conquers All

by DawnMunn



Series: A Life of Hopes & Dreams [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Death of a loved one, F/M, Surprise news, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnMunn/pseuds/DawnMunn
Summary: When Tony sleeps with someone that seems very familiar the truth comes out when Hailey is put into a life or death situation, will the two of them find their path to true love finally and what other secrets will come out along the way?





	1. Chapter 1

A Life of Hopes, Dreams and a Love That Conquers All.

 

It was the morning after the night before as Tony headed into the Navy Yard that morning. He’d spent the night before with a woman called Hailey and even though in appearance she wasn’t the kind of woman that he usually went for, there was just something so intriguing about her as he chatted her up that he like. Then later on back at hers when they had sex it had been really great sex. But as their bodies had come together he’d had a real strange feeling of familiarity about her and he just couldn’t put his finger on why it was. Because surely if they’d been together before in their lives, then surely he would’ve remembered it?

 

When he got up to the bullpen there was no-one else around other than him, not even Gibbs was there. So even though he knew that he probably shouldn’t do it he decided that he would look Hailey up. While he was doing his search McGee and Bishop turned up and he just exchanged pleasantries with them and that was it. All that he could get from Hailey’s file was that she was squeaky clean and was a teacher at Hamilton First School. The only thing that got flagged up was that she’d got a restraining order on her last partner/boyfriend, who was currently on a six month jail term for having broken it. Due to this the order had been upgraded to a lifetime one. As he was also doing the check he all of a sudden started to get a really bad feeling of something having happened, it was then confirmed for him when Gibbs yelled down at them from the top of the stairs “Grab your gear!” As Tony was just stepping out from his desk as Gibbs got there he asked “What is it boss?” To which Gibbs answered “There’s been an explosion at Hamilton First School.” All Tony could feel was the lurch in his stomach and everything from the elevator ride to getting there in the MCRT truck going in slow motion as he hoped and prayed that Hailey was going to be ok and was safe.

 

At the scene itself the head teacher explained that Hailey had been the hero. Because she’d seen someone acting suspiciously and actually planting something, so she had gone and pulled the fire alarm so the school had pretty much got cleared by the time the bomb itself had gone off. So far they’d been lucky because some people and children had picked up just some minor injuries; the bad news was that there were four teachers missing which included Hailey.

 

Once they got the clearance that they could enter the school and help with the search for the missing teachers, Tony was praying that he’d be the first one to find Hailey and that she would be safe. Just as he and Gibbs entered the hall next to where the bomb had gone off, as they both shined their lights around they didn’t spot anything. But then as they spotted a closed door just as Gibbs said “Take it carefully and we’ll go and check in there.” Tony all of a sudden thought he’d heard something, so he put his fingers on his lips and indicated for them to stay still. After a couple of minutes silence they then heard the sound of something being tapped coming from behind the door they were about to try. Between them they both managed to get the door carefully opened, as soon as they got into the room Tony was greeted by the sight of an unconscious Hailey in front of him buried under tables and other debris up to her waist. They both could see that she was also the source of the tapping because there was a rock from the debris sitting just by her hand and she’d obviously hitting it against the nearby fire extinguisher. After getting onto his knees the first thing that he did was check her pulse and held his breath when to start off with he found that he couldn’t find one. Eventually letting that breath go when he does manage to find it. His touch though does also seem to rouse her a bit and as their eyes meet she does a weak smile at him as she then says quietly “Tony?”

As she then starts coughing he takes her hand and with the other hand he starts to gently stroke her face and says “Don’t worry I’m here with you.”

As she then says “I can’t feel my legs.”

Gibbs then whispers to him “I’m going for help; you keep her talking as we need to keep her awake.”

As he goes off and her eyes start to flutter shut Tony taps her lightly on the cheek and says “Hey come on you need to stay awake, if it helps think about us last night.”

A weak smile appears on her lips as she says “Mmm, last night, that was good.”

He then slightly jokingly says back “Well I do aim to please.”

As she does a weak laugh she says “That you do Mr DiNozzo.”

Because of her starting to choke again he starts stroking her face to help her settle, but as she does so she starts trying to move herself. He stops her and says “Come on don’t do that in case you cause damage to yourself.”

She replies “Ok, but I was just trying to get my bag as I can feel it. You might need my journal to help you with the investigation, although if you read it and read what I wrote about last night and tease me I will kill you.”

He then reaches carefully over her and gets it as he then asks “So what happened here?”

She answers “When everything gets removed you’re probably going to find a body at the back of the room. I saw him acting suspiciously and I’d never seen him around the school before. So I followed him, saw him leave a bag and start fiddling with it, I sort of guessed that it might be a bomb so I pulled the fire alarm cord to get the school evacuated. I’d just put my head out the door to tell the head and the bomb went off. I then had no choice but to just take shelter in here as best as I could and everything just started coming down on me. I suspect that the body you find though may be just a patsy and that my ex may have something to do with all this. And I’m sorry Tony but if he is and if he has by any chance got people watching me, then you might get dragged into all of this as well.”

As she then starts to cry and he softly wipes away her tears as he says “Don’t worry I can look after myself. Mind you that sounded a bit business like to me, are you sure that you’re not really an undercover agent or something?”

Once again in between the tears it makes her laugh and cough again as she then answers “No I’m not, but my dad was a cop and my mom is NCIS special agent Sandra Michaels.”

It’s as she says that, that everything then all of a sudden comes flooding back to him and he remembers about the two of them having a relationship in the past. Because of seeing the flash of remembrance in his face and eyes she says quietly “You’d forgotten.”

He says just as quietly back “I’m so sorry but I had. Although I could remember that there was just something so familiar about you though.”

She does a little sigh and says “It’s ok Tony it took me a little while last night to realize who you were. I’m glad that last night did happen, even if we both had been hurt in the past because of my mother interfering with us and our relationship and causing that final argument to split us up. I did really want to fight for us, because I did really love you Tony.”

He says with a slight sad smile “And I loved you too, especially as you helped me to heal when I needed it the most.” He then bends down and gives her a soft kiss on the lips as he then adds “When you get out of this I promise that I will be here for you, and no matter how long it takes for you to heal and recover from this, I will wait for you. Even if it is a bit backwards after what happened last night.”

She says with a smile “Well at least I know what I’m letting myself in for this time round and know what to expect, unless of course a certain someone has learnt a few new tricks in the last nine/ten years or so.”

He says with some surprise “I can’t believe that it’s been that long since we were last together. I may have learnt some new things, but you’ll just have to wait and see about that my sweet little angel.”

Even if it is still a bit weak she somehow manages to do a bigger smile than before because of him remembering his nickname for her from all those years ago and she then says “If you’re very sure about waiting and I know that I certainly would like to have another chance at us, so yes my teddy bear I’d like to do this.”

He then says “So I know that you’ve said that there’s everything we’re going to need in your journal and I’m not asking this because of the new us and I don’t want to upset you again, but what about your ex?”

She answers “His name is Matthew Davidson. If there’s anything you need to add evidence wise the keys to my apartment are in my bag as well and you don’t need me to tell you where that is. This is hard but you’ll probably end up reading the files anyway. Before I say it though I need to say this that I am very glad that last night happened, especially as it was the first time that I’ve been out in six months.”

Just as she’s about to tell him Gibbs comes back again with the rescuers, as they get their orders from the one in charge and begin the clear up to keep her distracted Tony says quietly “Tell me.”

She then carries on saying “I ended things because he was cheating on me. Then I started to get a strange feeling that I was being followed, not only that things kept going missing from my apartment or just being moved to a different place to where I’d put it. I changed the locks numerous times, but still it kept happening. I then finally got the restraining order on him when he broke in.” She then breaks down, he wipes away her tears again as he says “I think that we might be able to guess the rest.” And as he says it he then flashes Gibbs a look.

 

As they get close to being able to get her free again they end up having to get the medics in to be with her, because in the places where she can feel pain is starting to overwhelm her. While they examine her Tony has to get out of the way, but when she starts to have a bit of a panic he gets into her eye line so that she can at least see him. When they finally get to the stage of being able to get her out Gibbs tells him to go and be with her, he’ll then catch up with them at the hospital.

 

When they get to the hospital Tony can’t follow because of them rushing her straight into trauma, so he stay at the reception to give her details, he also tells them a slight white lie as he tells them that he’s her partner and also gives them all his contact details. But it ended up turning out that despite the years the two of them had apart that after her mom, she had actually left Tony in as her medical proxy if her mom wasn’t able to be contacted to make any decisions or get there. Which he does then have to sign paperwork for because of the crush injuries to her spine and also a dislocated hip she is rushed into theatre for an emergency op. While they then take her into surgery he is then taken into the close by private waiting room.

 

While he’s waiting Gibbs finally arrives and sits with Tony to wait, not long after sitting down he says “What’s happening and how do you know Hailey?”

Tony replies with a sigh “She’s now in surgery for a dislocated hip and the crush injuries to her spine. I know her because she came to my rescue after the Jeanne debacle and taught me that I could love someone again. We split up after we had a really stupid argument, and because of what her mom said about me to warn her off me. We’d not seen each other since that night we had the argument that was until last night. I met her in this bar, chatted her up and ended up sleeping with her. But something felt familiar about her and I couldn’t put my finger on it why that was. I finally worked it out when she told me who her mom is. When we were together years ago we had each other on out medical proxy list, I obviously took her off mine, but when we got here it turned out that she hadn’t taken me off hers.” Gibbs phone goes so he answers it and then walks away slightly to talk; it turns out to be Vance so he gives him an update on Hailey’s condition but Vance also gives him some news as well. As he comes back to sit down with Tony again he then asks “So I heard some of the stuff about her ex, so what’s going on?”

Tony answers “He’s in prison for breaking the restraining order she has against him and she thinks that the person who planted the bomb at the school was probably his patsy and out to still try and get her from the inside, his name is Matthew Davidson.”

Gibbs says “And he is most probably. You can probably also guess what I’m going to say to you because you’re too personally involved with this case.”

Tony replies once again with a sigh “I’ve got to be benched.”

Gibbs nods and then says “Tony I can see it in your face anyway that you’re falling back in love with her again and so I know that you will be planning on staying here to be by her side. With that phone call from Vance I’m going to have to put a protection detail on her. So if you’re going to be here please let me take some of that burden so that you can at least get some rest yourself, as I promise that I will let you know if anything happens as soon as it does.” After a pause he sighs and adds “I don’t know there must be something with those Michael’s girls.”

Tony asks “Why what’s going on?”

Gibbs admits “I very nearly could have been Hailey’s step-father because me and Sandy got together, and no DiNozzo there was no breaking of rule 12 in all that, because it was a few years before Sandy became an agent. Hailey was just a child then about seven/eight years old. After me and Sandy split I didn’t see her again until she became an agent and by then Hailey was away at college. For the moment you and me are the closest thing she has to family with her, so we’re going to have to be strong for her and it’s probably going to end up being a long haul. When they went to find Sandy to tell her about what has happened, there appears to be no sign of her and she’s missing. Because of the mess her place was in they’re thinking that she may have been taken.”

Tony says “I know that it’s going to be a long haul and I can cope with that. And you’re right about me falling in love with her again. Seeing as if this hadn’t happened today and because of the familiar feeling with her, I was going to go back to her apartment tonight to see if she wanted more than last night between us. Talking of her apartment she did give me her bag.” He then fishes the keys from it and hands them to Gibbs as he then adds “She told me that we were welcome to go into her apartment and get all the stuff that she has on Davidson and what he’s done. I know that I’m benched, but she also gave me her journal. If you don’t mind boss I would at least like to be the one that reads it, as she did admit that she did also write about last night in it. And I don’t really want the others to read about my sex life particularly. If I do find anything in there that might be useful I promise that I will tell you. And I will also agree to you being our extra guard, because as you say we’re the only family that she’s got at the moment. Just promise me that when you get the files from why she got the orders out on him, I don’t want to see them. As even though I am thinking that it might be the worst possible thing that happened to her, it was just hard enough hearing what she said about it today.”

Gibbs answers “I promise that I won’t show you anything. I can promise you though that from having a quick scan of our own files, things didn’t get as far as you think they did and I’ll leave it at that. Anyway I’d better get going so we can start getting the case against Davidson going, as well as get on this search for Sandy. Give me a call if there’s any news on Hailey or if you get moved somewhere else before I get back here again.”

Tony replies “Will do boss.”

After Gibbs had left him on his own once again, he gets Hailey’s journal and jumps straight to last night’s entry in there. Even as he reads it he knows that she had wrote it thinking that he would never see what she’d written in it. He loves the personal messages that she wrote to him in it. Most of all he feels a real warmth when she says that even though she hopes it will be more than one night for the two of them, she’s glad that they did get last night together. He also feels slightly sad when she says that she’s also glad that if they don’t see each other again he ended up helping her on the road to recovery, just as she’d done for him all those years ago. But she hopes that there will be more between them again because just from that night she could see something in her teddy bear that made her think back to all those years ago and that he’s hurting again and she wants to help him with that. By the time he got to the end of just that entry he knew that Gibbs was right about him falling in love with her all over again, especially as when he got to then end of it and the last thing she had written was ‘I love you Tony.’ He finds himself whispering to himself in reply “I love you too my sweet little angel.” And then starts finding himself praying that she’s going to be ok, as well as for Sandy being found safe and sound. Especially as he knows that he doesn’t want to be the one that has to break bad news to her it doesn’t end up being good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hailey arrives at the hospital and undergoes surgery this is what happens as she believes she's dreaming and Tony awaits her coming out of the surgery.

A Life of Hopes, Dreams and a Love That Conquers All.

 

Hailey had known that she was dreaming, but to her it felt more like she was being pulled to somewhere. Finally the feeling of being pulled stopped was when came to a dark room, but the strangest thing of all was that her mom was there to. She then explained to Hailey that she was there because Hailey had got a few choices to make and she was there to guide her through them. As soon as she’d said that the two of them went out into what was the hospital waiting room and they stood there watching Tony sitting there waiting for her to come out of the operating theatre, and because of the look on Tony’s face she could tell that he was extremely worried about her. When her mom saw the look on Hailey’s face, she took her hand and said “I’m so sorry for the way that I treated you and him, I know that you both loved each other very much, but I went and spoilt that for you both. Just know that I will be around in some form to help and support you when you come to a decision. I also know that he will always love you and look after you really well.”

 

After that she then gets shown flashes of her in her hospital bed, with both Tony and Gibbs sitting by her bedside constantly. Because of the look she gives her mom with Gibbs being there she says to her “I can’t tell you anything about that, but the two of you will discover the truth together one day, depending on what you choose to do. All I will say to you is that I do regret giving Jethro up both times.” After that the flashes of things change to Gibbs at the Navy Yard investigating Hailey’s case and then at night going to the hospital and sit at Hailey’s side so that Tony can get some rest. The final thing she’s shown in that stage is sort of how the case ends, but not exactly how and that she then wakes up a few days after the case ends.

 

The next thing she is shown is aspects of her long recovery and in that she can also see that at times it is going to get very tough for her as well as For Tony, but throughout everything he is always there right by her side. She then shown a mixture of things that also happen during her recovery some are happy and some are sad, especially with one of them. As she can tell from Tony’s expressions that he’s breaking some bad news to her and she also knows its sad news from the way she reacts and also the way that Tony also hugs her. There is also a scene that is taken from a funeral but she hasn’t got a clue as to who it can be, but she can also see that she is in a wheelchair because of the injuries she has sustained. But she also has a feeling of knowing that she’s going to get through the occasion ok because once again Tony and Gibbs are there right by her side. The next lot of scenes she sees are her going through physical therapy and she then learns that despite her being in a chair it is not a permanent stay in one and that she will end up walking again. Although she does get a bit of a shock when it gets to a vision of her obviously taking her first few very wobbly steps with Tony at her side, then at the end of it the two of them are hugging and both of them are also in tears, but when they break apart and he helps her back into her chair again she looks to her eyes that she might be pregnant. As things grown dark again and they find themselves back in the dark room again she blurts out “I’m pregnant?” Her mom nods at her and then replies “You took the pill as you were supposed to the night after you and Tony slept together, but due to the stress that your body takes with the injuries you sustained in the accident, the pill didn’t work. So yes you do get pregnant. When the doctors find out that you’re pregnant Tony is given a very difficult choice of whether to let the pregnancy go ahead or not.”

 

As she’s shown the next lot of scenes which she guesses is that they are if she decides that she doesn’t want to survive the operation, but in the end with seeing both Tony and Gibbs suffering with their grief, she can’t watch beyond the fourth scene. So she knows that no matter how difficult things are going to get for her during her recovery, she would much rather live a happy life with Tony. Not only that she also gets a sneaky suspicion that it could be a possibility that Gibbs could be her father, so she would like that chance for them to get to know each other as father and daughter. Plus in her heart and even though nothing towards it has happened yet because of not knowing when it is that she doesn’t survive, if she dies she also knows that she will be killing Tony’s baby and she knows that there’s now way that she could pile that grief onto him as well. As she then makes her choice as to what she wants to do, she’s shown a vision of herself and Tony getting married, which she also guesses doesn’t come too long after the birth of their baby. Although in that vision she is not given any clue as to what the sex of the baby is. As she’s also shown a scene of them at the reception dancing and Gibbs is standing at the side with the baby in his arms and looking at her and Tony dancing together very proudly, she also knows that finally now she must be walking again. With the look of how proud Gibbs is she also guesses that by then the two of them have worked out the real truth to their relationship. As things then once again go dark around them again she then hears her mom say “I’m sorry that I won’t be around for when you do really need me, but just know that if I’m not with you in person I will always be here right by your side in some way and remember that I will always love you.” Just before things go completely dark on her again, Hailey get’s the feeling that she’s being pulled back into her body once again, but she’s also gets the vision of Gibbs working away at the Navy Yard with a very worried look on his face. While Tony is still sitting outside in the waiting room awaiting news as to what has happened to her.

 

After what had seemed and felt like more than the four hours it had been a doctor finally comes out to see Tony. He explains to him that they repaired her dislocated hip by pinning it back in place. The other good news is that the bone breaks in her back will heal and repair themselves. The concern they do have is with the crush injuries to her lower back and spine, they are hoping that this has caused just some severe bruising to her spine and that it will manage to repair in time, so that she will recover from it. They won’t know how badly she is effected by it until she’s awake, but that won’t happen for some time because they want to give her body a chance to rest and begin the process of recovery and repairing itself. The best way to do this is to keep her sedated because her moving around and things if she was awake wouldn’t help in any way at all. The worst case scenario for them is if the swelling and bruising on her spine doesn’t go down, then she will be facing spending the rest of her life in a wheelchair. If it does go down then she will be facing spending some time in a chair and it would be months of physical therapy to come, but she would at least be walking again. Which in a way they are really hoping that this would be the outcome, because she had already proved herself to be a fighter, as they did loose her twice during the operations, but she did come back again. At the moment she was still in recovery, but once she was out of there they would be putting her into ICU and someone will be down to come and get him once they have a settled in. Due to the situation of things and them knowing about it all they were going to be putting her into a room on her own, with it also being one of the slightly more bigger rooms and they have also made sure an extra bed has gone in there for whoever is going to be with her overnight, so that they can get some rest as well. Plus with having the bigger room whoever is on guard outside the room has got plenty of room and they won’t also disturb any of the other patients up there. As soon as the doctor leaves him he gets on the phone to Gibbs to tell him the news and that they will also be up in the ICU unit if he wonders where they’ve gone to. Gibbs then gives him the news that quite a few agents have volunteered to help with the investigation into what happened at the school and also into Sandra’s disappearance, plus being on guard with Hailey as well. For the first door guard duty he is sending McGee to do it, he will also be along later on to take over from Tony, so that he can then get some rest himself.

 

By the time the transfer to ICU has been completed and Tony gets up there McGee has already arrived, while they wait outside the room while the medical staff sort out all the monitoring equipment, as well as checking the drips and things on her. McGee tells him that he hopes that Hailey will be ok. Tony says that he really hopes so to as well as hoping that she will be able to walk again. McGee says he hopes so to, but also tells him that whichever way it goes he will always be there if he wants to talk because in a way he knows how he feels because of what Delilah went through in the Parsa/Conrad gala bombing. Plus if Hailey wants to talk to someone about things then Delilah will also be there for her to talk to. Once the medical staff starts to leave the room and tell Tony that he can go in, he pats McGee on his shoulder and thanks him, adding that he will talk to them if he really needs to. Once he walks into the room and because of being alone he goes straight over to Hailey and kisses her on the forehead as he says “I love you Hailey, I will be here with you until you wake up. And I promise you that no matter how hard things get for us, I will always be here right by your side no matter what. Just please come back to me my sweet little angel.”

 

When Gibbs gets to the hospital it’s in the early hours of the morning, as he walks into the room he finds Tony slumped over on the bed, holding Hailey’s hand and his head on top of them both asleep. He goes over and says quietly in his ear as he taps him on the shoulder “Tony.” He then wakes with a yawn with a very worried look on his face, as Gibbs then hands him the coffee that he got for him he says “Thanks Boss.”

Gibbs then says quietly again, but with some authority to his voice “Go home and get some rest, I promise you that I will call you straight away if anything happens.” As he gets up from the seat a bit reluctantly, but also has a good stretch as well as rubbing his aching back because of having been sitting there for so long, as well as the position he fell asleep in. Gibbs then adds “I know that you don’t want to leave her side, but you will be no good to her when she wakes up if you’re over tired and snappy with her.”

Tony shrugs and replies “I know and I’ve already promised her that I will be by her side every step of the way, and I do want to be. Is there any news of her mom yet?”

Gibbs answers “Nothing as yet. All we do know is that she was at the Great Lakes office yesterday and that everything was ok when she left there, she just didn’t manage to make it there this morning. When they checked out her place earlier everything in there seemed fine, nothing seemed to be out of place or anything, as a precaution though they did dust the place just to double check. The neighbours did say they hadn’t seen anything but had heard movement in her apartment so they thought that she had been there, but of course we don’t know if it was her or not, especially as her car is there in it’s parking place, but it’s gone now, so we’ve got BOLO’S out on both her and her car and can only hope that something will come up to help us.”

Tony replies “I really hope that we do find her ok, as if the two of us do end up starting things up again I do really want to prove to her mom that we can make a really good go at us.”

Gibbs says “Well I’d really like to know that she’s safe as well, especially as without her Hailey won’t have any family left at all now and it will be up to us to be her family. Now get going Tony as I don’t want you to go and fall asleep at the wheel and ending up in here because you’ve had an accident. I’ll also call you if anything comes in and I have to leave here as I’m needed.”

He then says “Thanks boss.” And finally leaves heading for home.


End file.
